


Lets look at this from a different angle

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary-Harry wasn’t only the boy who lived but a big brother and an older cousin who would do anything for those he thought of as family, and that is just what he did on night when he was eight years old. How will the wizading world react when they can’t find Harry and what will they do when they find him years later; still doing his best to make his family life the best he can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets look at this from a different angle

 

Summary-Harry wasn’t only the boy who lived but a big brother and an older cousin who would do anything for those he thought of as family, and that is just what he did on night when he was eight years old. How will the wizading world react when they can’t find Harry and what will they do when they find him years later; still doing his best to make his family life the best he can?

 

** Chapter one **

****

                Harry winced slightly as he was once again thrown nearly head first into his cupboard. A wince he tried his best to hide as he heard, as well as felt, two soft breaths right beside his face.  Knowing just who this breathing belonged to and who it was currently were coming from Harry slowly got up, trying his best not to further injure himself more then he already was, and turned to face where the now utterly worried sounding breathing was coming from.

 

                “Rosy, Chels. I’m fine you two don’t need to worry so much about me. You know he won’t kill me, at least not yet, so please calm down before you really hurt yourself.” Sadly this didn’t do anything to calm the two down; though it did earn Harry a good slap to the back of the head from the two of them about the not yet part. Before Harry quickly found himself thrown back with his lap full of two small sobbing girls; who he had been try and completely failed to calm down.

 

                Seeing this, and fighting back the tears of pain that wanted to fall down his face from where his back had just hit the floor, Harry slowly began to stoke the two girls hair in a soothing way; think of everything he knew about the two as he did so.

 

                The one on his right and the one who was clutching as hard as she could to his waist was his little sister Roselyn Lillian Potter; or as he called her Rosy. She was just about to turn seven and was a little more than a year younger than he was; their parent having died just shortly after she had been born.  She had long red hair that was really wave, like his hair was showing to be when it got past a certain length, and fell just below her shoulders. She also had really pale skin that never really saw the sun because of there so called relative. She was skinny because she hardly got any food, only really being able to eat when Harry was able to sneak out and steal her some food. Then there was Harry favorite feature of her, her eyes.  She has these large golden brown eyes that seemed to take up her whole face and shown with pure innocents. Though Harry was the only one who saw this because to there so called relatives, to her aunt, uncle and large pig of an older cousin she was just like Harry; a freak.

 

                And the one on his left who had an equally tight grip on his legs was his even younger cousin, who had just recently turned five years old herself, Chelsea May Dursley; or as Harry called her Chels. Though if her parents and brother had any say in it she wouldn’t be carrying that last name, their last name, for much long and honestly Harry thought that that was a good thing; considering she didn’t act or even look remotely like any of the other Dursley’s did. Chelsea had long straight golden blond hair that fell down to the middle of her back in one silky sheet, like Rosy she also had really pale skin due to lack of sunlight, she also like her older cousins was way too skinny from lack of food. Then add in her large blue-green eyes, that like Rosy’s seemed to shine with purity, you get a rather adorable sight. Sadly like both of her cousins her parents didn’t see this and she too to them was nothing but a freak; she had been since she was a little over a year old.

                                                              

                Thinking on this sadly, and remembering all the horrible things his uncle had spat out at them through the door, Harry continued to run a comforting hand thought the hair of the only people he considered his family. Only to pause mid-stroke as he heard two hungry rumbles coming from both Chelsea’s and Rosy’s stomachs. Hearing this Harry made a slight motion with his sore body for them to get off of him. 

 

Once both of they were completely off of him Harry slowly pulled out a small napkin that had been hidden in his pocket and front of the two girls eyes began to slowly unwrap it. Letting them both see the small bits a piece of food, mainly piece of bread and bit of bacon here and there , that he was able to steal for them; not letting them know he had gotten punished for said missing food or that he hadn’t eaten a single piece of it as he did so. 

                

Seeing this food the two girls quickly grabbed it and were about to gobble it up as quickly as they could. But at Harry look began to eat it slowly instead. Trying to get the little bit of food they had to last longer and fill them up more than it would of if they had eaten it quickly. 

 

This, and the looks of hunger still on the girls faces once they were finished, caused Harry to sigh heavily as he wish he had been able to grab some more food for them and at the same time maybe grab some for his self. But knowing there was no use wishing or thinking on the what if and why not’s Harry slowly began to climb up from the position he had fallen in when Rosy, and Chelsea had jumped on him; ignoring the throbbing pain in his back and the gnawing pain in his stomach as he did so.

 

                Once he was completely up and standing as tall as the cupboard would allow him to Harry slowly began to get dressed; knowing that his so called uncle would be there soon to get him for his chores for the day. As he was doing this Harry took special care that no one, especially not his sister and his little cousin, saw his back as he got dressed. After he was full dressed and he was positive that no one saw the belt marks his uncle had given him earlier Harry turned his attention back to his little sister and little cousin; who now had their attention back on him. Seeing this Harry gave them the gentlest smile he could as he told them.

 

                “Okay, you two you know what you have to do right? You two have to stay in here and out of our oh so loving family’s way and I’ll go out and get all of our chores for today done. When I can I promise you, I will slip some food, and stuff to keep you entertained in here. Some stuff like paper and crayons, though only if I can, ok? I know it’s really boring in here, especially if you have nothing to do, but it’ll keep you safe.  Cause as long as uncle Vernon doesn’t see you he won’t even think of you two. So, you two won’t get punished for daring to live in their house and not be as ‘normal’ as them.” Harry spat the last bit out, about being as normal as them, bitterly as he reached down and tightly hugged the sad eyed girls in front of him. 

 

Getting two reluctant but positive nods from the two  girls in front of him that he considered his little sisters, even if one of them was his little cousin instead of his sister, Harry nodded himself before blanking all off all of the emotion on his face. 

 

Once he did this and he was sure that nothing he was feeling was showing, or would show, Harry quickly headed out of his cupboard. Knowing if his uncle had to come in the cupboard to get him for his chores that there would be hell to pay; not only for him but for his two little sisters as well. Keeping this in mind Harry quickly heading to the living room where he could hear the television booming out knowing that that was where his uncle was and that he would have a long list of chores for him to do.

 

Sure enough the very second he entered the living room Harry found several sheets of paper being shoved in to his hands as his uncle bellowed out to him; standing right in his face with spit flying out of his mouth as he did so.

 

“YOU BETTER FINISH ALL OF THOSE CHORES BY THE END OF THE DAY BOY OR I WILL BE TAKING IT OUT ON YOUR HIDE! I AM NICE ENOUGH TO LET YOU THREE FREAKS STAY IN MY HOUSE WHEN TWO OF SAID FREAKS DON’T DO A DAMN THING TO SUPPOSRT THEMSELVES! SO YOU BETTER HAVE THE FEW THINGS I AKS OF YOU DONE OR ELSE BOTH YOU AND THOSE OTHER FREAKS IN THE CUPBOARD ARE GOING TO PAY!  YOU HEAR ME!?”  Harry hearing this closed his eyes, and held his hands tightly behind his back, so that his uncle couldn’t see him roll said eyes or see his hands twitch with the need to wipe off his face; knowing if his uncle saw either he would get an even worse beating then he had before and wouldn’t be able to finish whatever chores he had been assigned.  

 

After being able to push back the urge to do either wipe of his face or roll his eyes in front of his uncle, Harry beginning to look at the list of chores he had been handed. The list of chores his uncle expect him do have perfectly done by the end of the day. Only to paling slightly as he got a good look at the list he had been handed.

 

**_ Freak’s chores for the day. _ **

  1. **_1._** ** _Do the dishes from breakfast and put them up_**
  2. **_2._** ** _Wipe down the counter and tables in the kitchen_**
  3. **_3._** ** _Sweep the kitchen floor_**
  4. **_4._** ** _Take out the garbage_**
  5. **_5._** ** _Sweep the floor again_**
  6. **_6._** ** _Scrub the floor and don’t you dare use the mop to do so boy_**
  7. **_7._** ** _Clean the window in the kitchen_**
  8. **_8._** ** _Pick up Dudley’s toys of the living room floor and put them neatly in his room_**
  9. **_9._** ** _Clean of the living room table_**
  10. **_10._** ** _Clean up the entertainment stand make sure to get all of Dudley’s garbage up while you do so freak_**
  11. **_11._** ** _Dust all the wooden furniture_**
  12. **_12._** ** _Wipe down all the pictures and there better not be any finger prints on them when I check on them_**
  13. **_13._** ** _Lift up all of the rugs and get all of the dust and dirt out of them_**
  14. **_14._** ** _Vacuum_**
  15. **_15._** ** _Make Lunch I want some cheese burgers, mash potatoes with lots of bacon and cheese as well as some green beans and beacon. You better not mess this up or burn anything._**
  16. **_16._** ** _Clean the plate from lunch_**
  17. **_17._** ** _Reclean the kitchen and scrub the floor again_**
  18. **_18._** ** _Reclean the living room and vacuum again_**
  19. **_19._** ** _Clean up the stairs_**
  20. **_20._** ** _Clean and scrub down the down stairs bathroom, and I do mean every inch of the bath room including the toilet_**
  21. **_21._** ** _Vacuum up the stairs_**
  22. **_22._** ** _Wipe down the stair railing_**
  23. **_23._** ** _Clean the pictures going up the stairs_**
  24. **_24._** ** _Clean the upstairs bathroom; every inch of if including shower and toilet._**
  25. **_25._** ** _Clean Dudley’s main room, and don’t you dare take anything out of it you freak_**
  26. **_26._** ** _Clean Dudley’s second room and don’t throw away any of Dudley’s things._**
  27. **_27._** ** _Clean up the hallway_**
  28. **_28._** ** _Clean our room and don’t snoop boy_**
  29. **_29._** ** _Vacuum the whole upstairs_**
  30. **_30._** ** _Go make dinner I want fried chicken, some ham, fries, more potatoes with cheese and bacon, chips, and you better make a real good dessert Dudley’s deserves it after the hard day of work he’s done._**
  31. **_31._** ** _Clean the dishes_**
  32. **_32._** ** _Clean kitchen again_**
  33. **_33._** ** _Clean living room again_**
  34. **_34._** ** _Clean bathrooms again_**



**_Boy you better finish all of these chores and do them to my satiation I swear you will not like that I do to you or those other freaks in the cupboard._ **

****

Harry seeing all of this began to wildly wonder how was he going to do all of these chores by the end of the day. While getting all the lunch and dinner his family wanted on the table at the right time as well as the right amount; which considering all the food his uncle and older cousin could put away was a whole lot of food. Food that would take him a quiet a bit of time to make; especially considering he would have to keep a good eye on it to make sure it didn’t burn in the least bit.

 

Feeling  down about all of this and starting to feel it was a bit helpless, despite knowing he shouldn’t feel like that if he wanted to succeed in getting all of the chore he had been assigned today done, Harry slowly  folded up the list of chore he had been given and  walked into the kitchen, Whew he began to get to work gathering up the dishes so that he could wash them; knowing saying anything at all to his uncle at the moment would just result in him getting hit upside the head as he did so.

 

                Harry was able to finish the dishes rather quickly and got the counter and everything in the kitchen wiped down without a second thought just as quick. But that is when things took a turn for the worst, as Dudley decided that he was bored watching T.V at the moment and that tormenting Harry was much more fun. To do he purposely knocked things over and began to laugh madly as Harry scrambled to pick everything up before  his aunt or uncle came down and found it on the floor. Dudley did this for a good thirty minutes before he got bored and went back to watching TV. 

 

Sadly, this put whatever good start Harry had on his chores far behind him as he was now a good deal behind where he wanted to be. Grimacing at this and now knowing that it would be a lot harder than it would have been to complete all his chores Harry once more got started on the list he had in his pocket; after checking on his two little sister to make sure that they were alright of course.  Though after doing this Harry left feeling a bit more depressed because he couldn’t do anything for his sister at the moment; no matter how much he wished he could.

 

                Half way through the list and after lunch, which he got none of though he did manage to sneak his sister some, Harry heard something that made his heart freeze. It was his uncle talking on the phone, which in itself wasn’t an unusual, but what he was saying was what really caught Harry’s attention and caused a shiver of pure terror to go down his spine.

 

                “Good you’ll get those two girls the day after tomorrow it’s about time those two freaks did something good.” Harry hearing this nearly dropped the Vacuum he was holding, and there for alerting his uncle to the fact he was standing in front of his bedroom door listening in on his conversation, but fortunately he was able to stop himself from dropping the vacuum and not letting his uncle know he was there. This gave Harry the time he needed to quietly rush down the stairs and open the door.

 

“Girls, we need to get everything we can together quickly. We need to get out of here as fast as we can Uncle Vernon is planning soothing with you two and I doubt it is going to be any good. That’s why we need to leave now before he decides to lock us in here like he does every night!” This said Harry quickly rushed to the kitchen, grateful that his aunt and Dudley had gone to the park just a little while ago as he did so, and grabbed all the easy to carry food that didn’t need to be cooked that he could carry. He then rushed in to the living room and grabbed Dudley large book bag, which was full stocked with paper, pencils, how to read and write books, as well as a good deal of money that Dudley was supposed to hand to the lunch lady so he could get all the snacks he wanted for the next month at school. A book bag that was by the front door and a book bag that as soon as he grabbed it Harry shoved the food  he had gotten in the little room that was left in inside; not caring that a lot of the food was getting slightly squashed as he did so. 

 

Once he had all of this Harry tore his was back to the cupboard and snatched open the door before grabbing his little sisters, who had gather up the few clothes they had into Harry beaten up completely empty book bag. Harry seeing this and hearing his uncle moving up in his room; obviously hanging up the phone and about to come down the stairs, Harry quickly gabbed their hands and in a dead run dragged them out the door and on to the streets. Determined with every fiber of his being that no one would ever find any of them if he didn’t want them to be found and that he wouldn’t let anything happen like what his uncle was obviously planning happen to his little sisters as he did so.

**__ **


End file.
